


High School Is Shit

by Moonlight22oa



Category: Ace Mansion (Roleplay)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Deliberate Badfic, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Other, Pining, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, every bad trope, everyone is mischaracterised, halloween party, not like other girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight22oa/pseuds/Moonlight22oa
Summary: Tali is a punk student at her high school Ace Country High, she's just trying to live her life when she catches feelings for her lab partner. Can will she juggle those feelings while also surviving every day things like bullies and homework? Read to find out.
Relationships: 57305/Specter (Ace Mansion), Add as they appear - Relationship, Card/Dediros (Ace Mansion), Dot/Tali (Ace Mansion), Jaxon/Berx (Ace Mansion), Jex/Joe (Ace Mansion)





	High School Is Shit

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!!1!1!1 no flames!!!1!1!11!
> 
> (actually tho cringe at this and enjoy lmao)

CHAPTER 1: A very eventful school day

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

A groan came from the lump of blankets on the bed as the girl hit the off button on the alarm clock. 

She slid off the bed and stretched her long pale arms over her head. Yawning, she made her way to the bathroom and washed her face in the cold water to wake herself up. Tali looked into the mirror and examined the reflection, her blue, pink and purple hair reached down to her mid back, freckles dotting her face like stars in the night sky and her bright eyes shining like moons. _(AN: heh. Moons.)_

She left the bathroom and changed into her outfit for school, a black band t-shirt with a black leather jacket and black ripped jeans. Not frilly dresses or fifty pounds of makeup like the _other_ girls at her school. 

She slid down the banister and zipped by Bria-her sister-as she made her way to the kitchen. “Hey mom! Hey dad!” She called out as she grabbed a bagel from the table, “Gotta go! Gonna be late!” 

“Bye honey!” They called back as she yanked her bag from the ground and slipped it on and left the house to the bus stopped. 

She got to the bus stop right on time as the bus rolled up to the curb and she got on. Tali slid into the seat next to her best friend Jaxon, he had fluffy pink hair and bright green eyes. he worw round sunglasses with pruple and blue lenses, a light green crop top and jeans. “Ugh, girl, you will not believe the day I’ve had!” He dramatically leaned over on her. 

She giggled, “It’s 7 am.”

“Exactly!!” He exclaimed, “I’m out of coffee, my allowance is out for the month and there’s a quiz in math today!” 

She pat his back in mock sympathy, “You poor soul.” 

They arrived in school and went separate ways to their diferent home rooms, Tali to the west wing and Jaxon to the east. 

\----

Tali stopped by her locked before getting to class. As she oepend her locker, she saw the popular kids walking down the hall. 

They were a small fried group, sometimes other people joined them. There was Kayden, he knew everyone’s gossip and would use it against people with the disguese of being ““““nice””””. Then there was Dediros, he’s dark and brooding and has an edge of mystery around themself; nobody knew why they were in the friend group. Then there was Inna. She was a jock on the football team and had a shaved head, she was always aggressive and rude and nobody liked her. Then there was _Moon_. Moon was the worst of them. She had chocolate coloured skin and big almond eyes. She always wore skirts or crop tops or other _girly_ thing. Tali despised her. She always complimented her with an undertone of mockingness and tripped her in the hall and laughed at her at lunch. She was the Queen Devil. 

The group walked passed her locker without a second glance, laughing about something Tali couldn’t be bothered to hear. She took her books and left for her home room.

\---

The room was mostly empty when Tali walked in, of course because there was ten minutes until the bell. She sat down at the back of the class and kicked her feet up on the table, examining the people in the class. 

There were three people in the room, Five, Specter and Dot. _Dot._ Tali didn’t know what to think of her. They had the same English class in Freshman year and she didn’t really stand out, so Tali hadn’t thought much of it. But now in Junior year, Dot had seemed to change and draw Tali’s attention more. She wasn’t sure why. 

More people streamed into the class as the bell got closer to ringing until it finally rang and the teacher started calling roll. 

Tali sat mostly bored, looking around the room from time to time. Her eyes were drawn to Dot every time. 

Fonally, homeroom ended and she headed out for ehr first lesson of the day, AP Bio. 

She got to the classroom late and there was only one seat left, right next to Dot. She sighed and sat down heavily, “Hey.”

“Hello,” She waved shyly at her and fucked ehr hair behind her ear. 

Tali shifted her focus back to the teacher as he was talking about their assignment. 

“You will be partnered witht he person your sitting next to, you will have four weeks to complete the project thenw e will be doing a presentation. You can begin discussing your plans from now unitl the end of the lesson.” 

Tali turned around to Dot and asked, “So, partner? What should we do?” 

Dot’s face lit up and she started talking animatedly. Tali found it cute. 

\------

Tali sat down at lunch with her friends, Jaxon of course, Jex and Chkoren. Jex had his guitar out and was strumming some cords with Jaxon humming a tune. Chkoren was gazing at something Tali couldn’t tell, and she didn’t ask. 

They talked for a while until Tali noticed Dot sitting alone on a table in the back of the hall.

“Hey, I’m gonna go bring Dot over here.” She told them, not taking her eyes of her. 

Jex stopped strumming his guitar to look up at her, “Dot? That one science nerd? Why?”

“She’s my science partner and she’s over there alone, so why not?” 

He shrugged and nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

Everyone else voiced their affirmations and Tali strode confidently to the back of the cafeteria. 

Dot looked up at Tali as she stopped in front of her table. “Wanna sit with us?” Tali asked.

“Me?” Dot looked around as if there was anyone else Tali could be talking about. 

“Yes you,” Tali smiled fondly. 

“Sure!” She beamed and picked up her bag, following Tali back to her table. 

Tali gestured towards a free seat for Dot to sit in. “Dot, these are my friends Jaxon, Jex and Chkoren. Guys, this is Dot.”

She was greeted by a chorus of ‘hello’s and ‘hey’s, she smiled shyly and sat down. 

“Anyways, here’s Wonderwall.” Jex said then began strumming the intro. 

\-----

Tali stood outside the school waiting for ehr friends when Moon cam out followed by her group. 

“Oh heyyyyy~~!” She said in a sing-song tone, “It’s Tali! I love those boots!” She smiled, but Tali could see the underlying passive-aggressiveness beind her voice. 

“Thanks, I got them from a thrift store. Your hair is nice today.” I shot back. Her hair was styled up in a purple curly afro, it looked messy and impossible to brush. 

“Thank you!” She smiled at me, “Heyyyyy~~, wanna come to a party at my house on Friday? It’s a halloween party, starts at 7. Bring your friends. Gotta go luv, see you!” She blew me an air kiss and skipped away to a large white car that pulled up and got in. 

I stood there confused, I wasn’t exactly sure what happened. 

“Hey girl! What’s with the face?” Jaxon asked as he came to stand next to Tali. 

I shook my head, “I have no clue.”


End file.
